Tension on the Seven Seas
by PianoGirl999
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Captain of the Bloody Blossom. Gaara Sabaku. Cabin Boy of the Akatsuki. Sasuke Uchiha. A Dickwad captain of the Navy. When these three strongminded people meet, Tension will run high on the Seven Seas. WARNING! LANGUAGE AND IMPLIED RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Emo.**

******Pairings: GaaSaku, ShikaTem, Saso(Fem!)Dei NejiTen Either InoKiba or InoKanky. You choose. Past onesided SasuSaku  
**  


**"**Dei! Man the cannons! Ino! Guide us to land! Tem! Pull down the sails! The wind is too much for the ship to handle! Ten Ten; I thought I told you to grab all the weapons you could find!" Two ships stood out on the lonely sea. One with a flag raised high and mighty, signaling its loyalty to the king, and one with its flag, though very battered, raised just as proudly, showing a skull and crossbones. On the pirate ship, a pretty blonde with her hair tied up into a high ponytail bent over the cannons, lighting each of them, and smiling sadistically every time one went off. Somewhere to the left of her was another blonde, also with her hair pulled back, manning the wheel, trying, through the fighting, to steer the boat towards land.

"Dang it, Dei! Will you stop with all the booms? I can't concentrate with your stupid cannons going off every two minutes!" The girl at the wheel saw Dei roll her visible eye before shouting back, "Well, it's keeping Sasuke's crew at bay. So suck it, Ino."

Ino childishly stuck her tongue out at her before returning to the wheel.

"Ten Ten! Did you get all the weapons? We're gonna need them, seeing as Deidara's cannons are only doing so much. Sasuke and some of his men are about to board us!" A woman with her hair tied up in four spiky ponytails called to another woman with her hair up in two buns. Ten Ten shouted a conformation before tossing a short sword to everyone on deck.

"Temari, behind you!" She shouted, seeing the men board the ship. A couple were standing behind her, ready to strike. As the blow came down, Temari spun around and blocked it.

"Attacking a woman from behind. How _manly_ of you." She drawled out lazily, keeping pace with the trained navy. Metal clashed against metal as men swarmed the pirate ship. Deidara laughed manically as she fired cannon after cannon at the other ship. Ten Ten was covering her back, fighting off five burly men, all armed with pistols and swords. As soon as one managed to disarm her, they all began closing in on the seemingly defenseless girl. She rolled her eyes at the henchmen's' stupidity before simply sighing.

"Five armed men attacking a defenseless young girl. Not a pretty sight." Was all she said before easily overpowering one man who came too close, and stealing his sword. She had the stolen sword to another man's throat before the ship took a frightening turn.

"Dammit, Ino! Steer! We're gonna hit those rocks!" A pink haired girl shouted at the navigator before seeing the girl holding out against a man with triangles on his cheeks and his….dog. She sighed before stuffing her hair up into a bandana and charging into the battle to assist her crew. However, before she could make it, a dark eyed man with his hair styled like a chicken's butt smoothly stood in her way. She rolled her eyes before telling him to move out of her way.

"But why?" He asked innocently. She sighed and thrust her blade at him. "Because if you don't, I will kill you." He laughed. "Please, Sakura, you couldn't beat me at home, and you certainly can't beat me now. Give it up, and come back to me~" At that, Sakura let out an antagonizing shriek. "One," She said through tightly clenched teeth, "It's Kura. Don't call me that pathetic name _they _gave to me. Two, never bring up my past life. And three, I've grown stronger, and can kick your ass any day." The dark haired man snickered. "What about us? I didn't hear you deny ever being with me." He smirked at catching her mistake, and she screamed. Everyone on the deck stopped what they were doing, even the dog, and stared at the two captains. And in front of everyone, the pink haired pirate charged at the navy captain, with full intent to slice his head clean off.

**A/N: Yes, I know, no SakuGaa yet, but I'll get there….eventually….. So….R&R please! Should I continue? Or should I just give up on the idea and trash it? Ya….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Emo.**

**Pairings: GaaSaku, ShikaTem, Saso(Fem!)Dei NejiTen NaruHina Either InoKiba or InoKanky. You choose. Past onesided SasuSaku  
**

Metal crashed against metal as the dark haired man raised his sword in defense. She smirked at him and put more strength into the blow, pushing him back. "I told you, _Sasuke_," she sneered his name as if it burned her tongue. "I've grown much stronger since the last time we met. I've trained with the best." Sasuke let out a sinister smile. "Even though you've been training since the last time I saw you, I can still kill you easily. Give it up, _honey_." Sakura rolled her eyes, and kicked him hard in the stomach. "And what are you all looking at? Damn Navy. Stop staring and fight! God, retards." The men looked surprised and froze for a couple seconds before the crew attacked. The ship was in chaos again. Ino sat on top of the man with triangles on his face, and began punching the shit out of him. His dog began barking loudly at the girl beating on his master. Temari was clashing her sword against three guys who didn't seem that skilled. They had her surrounded, but she was overpowering them. TenTen was fighting a seemingly blind guy with very long hair. She threw punches at him, but you could tell that she wasn't aiming to hurt him. Deidara was throwing little clay sculptures at the Navy ship, screaming, "Like my art, bitches?" before pressing a little button, blowing them up. Screams were heard from the ship, and the men aboard the pirate ship turned towards their comrades. They jumped bask, each retreating from their respective fights before running back to their own ship. Sasuke gave Sakura a cold look, and said, "This isn't over, _Sakura_, I will have you." Sakura glared at his retreating back for a second before screaming, "It's Kura! Dammit!"

"Gaara! Get your ass over here! I want this deck swabbed, and I want it swabbed good."

"Dammit! I'm coming, I'm coming." A boy of 18 ran out onto the deck in front of another red head with his arms crossed. The older one sighed, and looked at Gaara. "Look, just because you're my cousin doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you. I'm the captain of this ship, and if you don't do your duty as cabin boy, I will have you thrown off this ship." Gaara rolled his eyes at his elder's words and said, "God, Sasori, did I _ask _to be your cabin boy? No! I wanted to join your damn crew! I wanted to go on raids! Not swab your decks!" Sasori stared at his younger cousin for a minute before smirking and poking him on the forehead. (A/N Kinda like how Itachi did to Sasuke) He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by two men, ne with blue tinted skin, and the other with two toned skin. "Captain! The Bloody Blossom approaches!" Sasori smiled and licked his lips. "Very well, Kisame, Zetsu, get everyne aboard. I have a little competition for you all." He then turned to Gaara. "Well, little cousin. Looks like you have a chance to prove yourself."

"What is it, Sasori?" A relitavly normal looking mannwith long black hair tied into a a ponytail asked.

"Yeah! I wanna know! Will there be ramen? Believe it!" a blonde with whiskers tattooed onto his face demanded.

"Calm down, Naruto. And Itachi, the competition is just for my little cousin, Gaara here." He pinched Gaara's cheeks, much to the latter's annoyance. "If he can capture one of them, and bring her back alive, he gets to choose one of you to takae his place as cabin boy."

"Well, what does this have to do with us?" A man with his hair tied up into a spiky ponytail asked lazily.

"If you can catch one of the Blossoms before Gaara, he will be your personal servant for the rest of the month." At this, everyone on the deck cheered, except for Gaara, because he was so shocked, and Itachi, because he's just that cool.

"Okay, Hina-chan, you can come out now." Ino said to a barrel. A girl with blue black hair and the same milky white eyes as the man TenTen was fighting poked her head out.

"S-sorry girls." She stuttered, "B-but if N-neji-niisan f-found out I w-was a pirate…"

"Naw, it's okay! We totally understand. It's like me and Kanky. He goes off and lets Gaara be a pirate, but when I wanna, nooo! I'm too delicate!" Temari ranted. Sakura rolled her eyes at her first mate.

"Speacking of which, what's he up to these days?" Sakura asked. But before Temari could answer, TenTen snickered.

"Why are you so interested? Do you _like_ him?" She teased.

"No, and youre one to talk! I saw the look you were giving Neji. You have the hots for him." Sakura rebutted. TenTen blushed a bright red and Hinata asked, "Y-you like N-neji-niisan?" TenTen mumbled something that no one could understand, and Hinata said, "C-cause it's t-totally okay i-if you d-do."

"Really?" TenTen's head shot up, and all the girls laughed until Deidara shouted, "OY! Kura! We've got company! The Akatsuki are here!"

"Not them!" Temari pouted. "Gaara's with them! I dun wanna hide!" The girls laughed at her childishness, and Sakura tossed her a bandana.

"Here, wear this like a mask. And take your hair down. That way he won't recognize you."

"YAY!" Temari cheered. And the Blossoms all got to their battle stations. Deidara was at the cannons, and preparing more clay bombs. Ino was at the wheel, getting ready to keep the ship from crashing. TenTen was grabbing all the weapons she could find, from short daggers to long range swords. She didn't like guns. Sakura had her hair stuffed up in a bandana and was brandishing a long sword. She also had all her healing equipment ready. Temari was clutching a rather large fan, her hair down, and a bandana covering the lower half of her face. Hinata was crouched into a offensive position, ready to use a technique passed down her family for generations to paralyze her opponents, by hitting pressure points. Suddenly, Hinata sneezed. The girls all looked at her, and Ino asked, "Is someone talking about you?" Hinata laughed, and waved it off as a myth.

_Somewhere farish away….._

Neji and Sasuke were walking aboard their ship's deck, and Neji suddenly tripped over a loose plank.

"CURSE YOU, MAIN HOUSE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Emo.**

**Pairings: GaaSaku, ShikaTem, Saso(Fem!)Dei NejiTen NaruHina Either InoKiba or InoKanky. You choose. Past SasuSaku**

**A/N: Okay, just to clarify, I will now spout ages! YAY! Ahem….**

**The Bloody Blossoms**

**Sakura:17**

**Hinata:16**

**Temari:20**

**Deidara:20**

**TenTen:17**

**Ino:17**

**The Akatsuki**

**Gaara:18**

**Shikamaru:19**

**Sasori:21**

**Naruto:17**

**Itachi:23**

**Kisame:23**

**Zetsu:20**

**The Navy**

**Sasuke:17**

**Neji:18**

**Kiba:18**

**Kankuro:19**

**There! All done!  
**

"BOOMBOOM!" Deidara screamed maniacally. "EXPLODE, MY PRETTIES!" She began throwing her clay bird at the oncoming ship. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I swear, Dei, you enjoy this waaaay too much." She rolled her eyes as she checked all her medical equipment. "You need help, Hun. We are so getting you to a~" She was cut off by a war cry coming from the opposing ship. "Damn." She sighed. The Akatsuki ship pulled up next to the Bloody Blossoms. The men boarded the feminine ship. All the girls ran at the men. Ino abandoned the wheel and charged at Gaara, who in her eyes seemed the weakest of the men. Temari was attacked by Shikamaru. She attacked relentlessly with her fan, but the pineapple head just kept dodging and blocking lazily. Hinata was quickly being overpowered by Itachi and Kisame. She was hitting the pressure points at breakneck speed, but as soon as one was temporarily paralyzed, the other would start beating on the quiet girl. Deidara saw her friend's dilemma and abandoned her post at the cannons and ran towards the battle. When Itachi finally was able to get a clear shot at Hinata's head, Deidara threw a little clay bomb at the dark haired man. "MEET MY PET, BITCHES!" Itachi rolled his eyes, and abandoned his battle with Hinata and ran at the bomb maniac without as much as a battle cry. Without the hindrance of a second man, Hinata quickly paralyzed, then knocked out the blue tinted fighter. She immediately ran at Naruto as soon as Kisame was out. TenTen was throwing daggers, knives, and many other pointy things at Zetsu, who, during the brief time she took in between assaults, to counter. Sakura and Sasori stood across from each other, neither attacking, and neither moving. Sakura glared at the red haired man, and Sasori merely smirked at the younger girl.

"So, you have a new recruit. He resembles you. Not a bad fighter either." Sakura tucked a loose piece of hair back into her bandana. Sasori's smirk widened, but e said nothing. Sakura rolled her eyes and she continued to speak. "He may be good, but my girls are better." Sasori's smile dropped abruptly and he actually growled at her. She smirked at getting a reaction out of him, and was about to say something to him before being cut off by the dark haired man. In his arms was an unconscious Deidara.

"Dei!" a unanimous, feminine shout was heard from the ship. Temari threw Shikamaru off and ran towards the two pirates.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Itachi smirked and held a short dagger to Deidara's throat; and Temari skidded to a stop.

"You bastard." Sakura snarled. "Let Deidara go, and we'll let you all leave alive."

Itachi rolled his eyes, and sneered, "Can't, _dear_, we have a bet, and I'm in need of a servant."

Sakura seethed, and shot a look at Ino, who at the moment had Gaara by the neck. She nodded, and in one swift move, she had a knife to his throat.

"Okay, then, how about this. Your newbie for my explosions expert?"

Sasori laughed. "Take the squirt. He's just a cabin boy after all. I can always find a replacement." Gaara's eyed widened and he started thrashing in Ino's hold. "You fucking traitor! You'll leave me to these bitches?" Sasori didn't reply, instead, turning around, and jumping back to his ship. The rest of his crew followed, snickering at the girls faces. Itachi carelessly threw Deidara over his shoulder, and walking off. Sakura stood immobilized, watching as one of her best friends was carried off onto an enemy pirate's ship. Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome women," before darting off to his cabin. Naruto looked down at Hinata, and said, "I'll be back for you, _sweetheart_. Believe it." And ran off, not missing how the girl's face turned bright red, and how she crumpled to the ground. Zetsu turned his back on TenTen, picked up the paralyzed Kisame, and disappeared onto the Akatsuki ship. When the other pirates sailed off, Sakura looked around at her crew. She saw Temari, who was slumped over, clutching her stomach. Apparently, the lazy boy had done some damage; she would have to heal that. Next to her was TenTen, looking devastated that her best friend was taken away. Hinata was on the ground, traces of her blush still there, mumbling something incoherent. Ino was struggling to keep a hold on Gaara, who was thrashing wildly to get out of her grip. Sakura made her way over to Temari, and demanded she lay on her back. Temari obliged, and Sakura barked for her medical equipment. TenTen brought them over, and as she worked on the blonde's wound, Sakura said, "Ino, take him to the cells, we can question him later." Her voice didn't shake, but her head was bent way down, her nose almost touching the deck. "Tem, you need to stay in bed for a few days, let that heal." Temari nodded, and sat up. "I'm so sorry, girls." The words could barely be heard, but the crew knew what she said. Hinata got up, apparently over her embarrassment, and said. "Kura-chan, this isn't your fault. We're all at fault here. We'll get her back. 'Sides. Dei's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Sakura looked up at her crew with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I-I just… I'm the damn captain! I should be able to protect my crew!" She cried, the tears spilling over. That was all the crew needed to hear before enveloping the pinkette into a giant group hug.

**A/N:Yes, yes I know it was kind of bad, but I'm tired right now. Also, I kind of had a hard time writing this chapter… Soooo…..yeah! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Emo.**

**Pairings: GaaSaku, ShikaTem, Saso(Fem!)Dei NejiTen NaruHina Either InoKiba or InoKanky. You choose. Past SasuSaku  
**

"SHIT! YOU GODDAM MOTHER FUCKERS! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU! YOU ALL WILL FUCKING EXPLODE! WHERE ARE MY GODDAM BOMBS? LET ME OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT! LEMMIE OUT, LEMMIE OUT, LEMMIE OUT!"

"Damn, Itachi, did you have to grab the loudest one?" Sasori asked, "The girl's been at it for…" he checked his timepiece, "2 hours, now! How do her lungs take all that?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE! I CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOW! GOD! YOU GUYS ARE ALL COWARDS. COWARDS, I TELL YOU, COWARDS!" Deidara was fuming mad. One minute she's fighting the black haired idiot, and the next thing she knows, she's on the Akatsuki ship, in a cage, with a pounding headache. "AND WHY THE HELL AM I IN A CAGE? DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A FUCKING ANIMAL, YOU FUCKING BAST~" The blonde suddenly stopped speaking, and everyone on the deck turned to see her fast asleep.

"Well, looks like she wore herself out." Zetsu sighed. **"And about time too. She was annoying the hell out of me."** His other half added, before the man turned and walked away, apparently having an intelligent conversation with himself. "But if you multiply it by seven…." **"No, you can't do that because…"** Sasori shook his head.

"Anyways, since my useless little cousin got himself caught, you can use the prisoner as your personal servant."

"For how long?" Itachi smirked.

"Until her crew comes to save her. Or whatever."

"And I can make her do whatever I want?"

"Whatever. Why?"

Itachi said nothing, he just held up a skimpy maid outfit.

_**With the Blossoms**_

"WHAA?" Temari screamed. "THE BOY YOU CAUGHT WAS MY _BROTHER_!" She was patched up, and had just found out who their lovely captive was.

"Relax, sweetie, all you have to do is not go down there, and he'll never know. Besides, isn't he younger than you? Doesn't that mean you have authority over him?"

Temari sighed, "It should be that way, huh? But no, even though I was the first born, I have the least say in everything."

"What? How does that work?"

"I'm a girl." Was all she said. The other crew members all stood in shock for a couple seconds before expressing their reactions.

"WHAA? NO WAY! THAT IS SO SEXIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT! THEY ARE SUCH~" TenTen, the most noticeable feminist of the group, began spazzing out, destroying everything in her path. Ino just sat there, her mouth agape, catching flies. Sakura just rolled her eyes, and shut Ino's mouth, saving her from a particularly juicy fly.

"T-that m-must've been t-terrible for you, T-temari-chan. I c-can relate, t-though." Hinata stuttered. Everyone on the deck turned to stare at her, heads cocked to one side. The shy girl blushed under everyone's stares, but continued nonetheless.

"E-even though N-neji-niisan h-has less a-authority than me, p-publicly; he st-still g-gets to m-make all my d-decisions for me. H-he doesn't e-even l-like me, b-but h-he still m-maintains that p-protective a-aura. I t-think he d-doesn't w-want any m-more m-main h-house members r-running a-around, b-because he w-wouldn't let m-me see any o-other men." All the girls oohh'ed in understanding and sympathy.

"But what do you mean, main house, Hina-chan?" Sakura asked, not once looking up from her map. She felt responsible for Deidara's capture, and she would rescue her, even if it was the last thing she did.

"T-the H-hyugas are d-divided i-into d-different h-houses. I-its k-kind of l-like a tree. M-my family is l-like the t-trunk, and N-neji-niisan's is l-like a b-branch. H-he r-resents us b-because o-once his f-father had t-to sacrifice h-his own l-life to save m-my f-father's." The girls didn't speak for a moment, before Sakura got up and banged her head on the door to her cabin.

"Daaaammiiittt! Why can't I figure this out? Where could they've taken Deidara? Arrgh!" She complained, banging her head after every word. Ino rolled her eyes, and placed a pillow in between Sakura's head and the hard wood.

"You're going to kill all your brain cells if you keep doing that, dear. Then where would we be?" Sakura stopped and glared at her navigator.

"Besides, you haven't forgotten, have you? We have an Akatsuki member on this very ship." TenTen smirked. Sakura stopped glaring, and her angry face slowly changed to a devious smirk. Boy, was she going to have fun with this interrogation!

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And I did not forget about the Navy, they're just regrouping…. And please, PLEASE review! I'll give you a free imaginary friend if you do! And thank you soooooooooooooo much, Cherry-chan15 for your marvolus reviews! They make me feel good about myself. **** Tune in next time, and until then, BYE NII!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Emo.**

**Pairings: GaaSaku, ShikaTem, Saso(Fem!)Dei ItaDei NejiTen NaruHina InoChoji Past SasuSaku**

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter…I kinda needed it though, and was too lazy to continue writing…if that makes sense…..BTW, I probably won't update as much because of high school and junk….sorry.  
**

"Stupid man, making me do his chores, who does he think he is, taking away my boom booms. Grrr…" Deidara mumbled under her breath. She was wearing a maid outfit that barely reached three inched above her knees that Itachi got from god knows where, and was currently bent over swabbing the deck, giving the entire crew a nice view of her underpants. She had been on the ship for about a week, and she was already the object of most of the men's affections. The only halfway decent man on board was the captain, Sasori. Deidara really couldn't understand why Sakura hated him so much; he was actually very sweet. But sadly, not even their captain could keep away the lusty pirates. However, Deidara was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Hey, Blondie; your cabin or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine."

"Hey, Firecracker; what's your sign?"

"Do not enter."

"*sigh* How troublesome. I know how to please a woman."

"Really? Great! Then please leave me alone."

"WHOOO! TAKE IT OFF! BELIEVE IT!" A very drunk Naruto staggered on deck, and everyone sweatdropped at the blonde boy. Deidara's visible eye twitched, and she took a deep breath before taking her leave, not caring about the half swabbed deck.

_Later that night…_

The blonde haired girl stood on the deck, leaning way over the edge of the ship, and thinking.

'How the hell did I get myself into this mess?'

_Flashback_

Deidara's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she found herself on a surprisingly comfortable bed, instead of a cage. She felt a slight breeze on her legs, and immediately looked down. Instead of her usual shorts, the explosives fanatic saw a black and _lacy_ skirt to a maid outfit.

"Ohh, no way!" she yelled, before noticing something-or rather some_one_ standing in the corner. Instinctively, she crouched into her battle pose, reaching for her clay to make bombs. When her hand hit air, instead of a bag, she recalled the events of the previous day.

'Dammit! How could I've fallen asleep?' She mentally face palmed.

However, out loud, she put on a calm front. "Why the _hell _am I in a frikin' _maid's _outfit?" She asked, venom seeping out of her words.

The man in the corner smirked. "Because, of course," he said smoothly, "You're my _maid._"

"Like hell I am, now give me back my regular clothes, or~" She was cut off by the shadow encased man.

"Or what, _sweetheart_?" Deidara shut her mouth and glared. He had a point. She didn't have her clay, and in the dress, she couldn't very well kick anyone.

"Good." The man seemed happy with her reaction. "Now you will be doing all my duties, including washing my clothes, cleaning my cabin, and swabbing the deck every other week. You will also address me as Itachi-san or _master._"

"And if I refuse to do so?" Deidara stayed defiant, but Itachi didn't seem to like it. He swooped out of his dark little emo corner, and in a flash, had her pinned to the soft bed. He sat on her waist, and, holding both her wrists in one hand, he allowed the other to travel up to her neck. He caressed it softly before grabbing it and chocking the poor girl.

"Look; your life is in my hands. Should you choose to stay defiant, I may be forced to kill you. But if you obey me like a good little _bitch_, I will not only let you live, I will make your stay here very….pleasurable." At that, he released his hold on her throat, and stroked her face. Air rushed into Deidara's lungs as she attempted to regain her breath. She glared at Itachi again, and said, "Get off me, you bastard. I'll do your stupid chores, but I won't be your bitch."

_End Flashback_

"Right" She said out loud, sighing.

"You aren't thinking about jumping, are you?" a new voice cut through the peaceful night air, making Deidara jump backwards, into a pair of strong arms. She turned to the face of a certain red haired captain.

"S-sasori-san! You startled me!" She exclaimed, backing out of his arms.

He did nothing to hold her back, just loosened his arms. "Well?"

"Well, what, Sasori-san?"

"You're not going to jump, are you?"

"Of course not! Why would I do something as stupid as that?"

Sasori shrugged, and remained silent. They stayed like that for a while, him standing behind her, the latter looking out into the ocean.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The ocean. At night, on a clear night, the stars and moon reflect off of it, making the sea look like a giant gem." Sasori moved so that he was next to Deidara rather than behind her. She stared at him for a minute before replying.

"Yeah, I guess it is." They stood in silence for a bit longer, and unknowingly, their bodies began moving closer and closer together. Only when they were so close that they could feel each others' body heat did one notice the close proximity of the other. Deidara jumped back, sputtering out one apology after another. Sasori tilted his head and gave her a crooked smile before telling her that it was alright, and he didn't mind having such a pretty girl so close to him. Deidara blushed and told him to stop being such a flirt. Sasori just gave her another crooked smile and said, "Well, I'm off to bed. You'd best be going too; you have a long day of men flirting with you tomorrow. G'night!" And with that, he left. Deidara stood there for a second before a smirk came to her face.

"Why, Deidara, I do believe I heard a hint of jealousy in Sasori-san's voice." She said to herself.

_With the Blossoms_

Sakura smiled to herself as she marched down to the cells where they kept the prisoners. She stopped in front of the only occupied cell, and without missing a beat, opened the door and walked in. Her eyes swept the small space, and took in the red haired cabin boy of the Akatsuki. He had his eves closed, but she could tell that he was awake.

"Yo."

"What?"

"Your crew kidnapped my friend."

"I'm aware of that."

"I want her back."

"I don't care."

"Where are they headed?"

"Can't tell you."

Sakura sighed. This was getting no where. He hadn't even opened his eyes! She needed to try a different tactic.

"Isn't it a bit cold down here?"

"Hn."

"Do you want better conditions?"

"Hn."

"Because I can give them to you. Come on!"

He cracked open one eye, and she gasped, seeing the dark circles around it.

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing!" She smiled sweetly at him. "Just give me a minute to prepare your cabin, and if you leave my crew alone, all will be just peachy!" She walked out of his cell, forgetting to lock it, and jogged up to the upper deck.

"Temari! Put a mask on, or get out of sight!"

"Why?"

"Your brother's coming up here."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Because I need him to feel comfortable, so I can interrogate him about where the Akatsuki are headed."

Temari took a moment to glare at her captain before storming off to her room, muttering something about the Blossoms trying to ruin her life. Sakura sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Behind a door, Gaara smirked. So, his sister ran away to be a pirate, huh? This was going to be very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

_With the navy_

"And a great congratulations to the new Navy recruits. We wish you luck in bringing down the terrors of the seas, and wish you smooth sailing. When the recession is over, please report to your new crew. You will immediately begin a mission." Kankuro whooped and ran over to his father, who was wearing a tight smile in the midst of the crowd. He beamed at the man, but his smile fell when he realized that his sister was not there.

"Is Temari still angry that we won't let her go sail the seas?" Were the first words out of his mouth when he reached his father.

"I do not know, son. She went missing two days after you left." His father's fake smile dropped, and a serious look overcame his face. "The only reason she wanted to leave is because we let Gaara go. The monster. I don't care much for his well being, but I will not allow my only daughter to roam the dangerous seas!" Kankuro nodded, and his father dismissed him to go to his new captain.

"Alright. All you newbie's are here because the Academy thinks you're good enough. But I prefer to find out for myself if you are any good." Sasuke stood in front of the new recruits. He glared at the three new men. He walked up to Kankuro.

"You, there. What makes you think you're good enough to serve under the great Sasuke Uchiha?" Kankuro rolled his eyes, and mumbled, "Conceded much?" before reverting to obedient mode and shouting out his specialties. Sasuke nodded his approval and promptly told the new men that they were departing immediately. No questions were asked. They all just nodded and marched to their respective cabins.

"Neji! Set sail." The pearly eyed man nodded, but made no move towards the wheel. Sasuke sighed, and walked over to his friend.

"Look, I know it's about the pirate girl." He said. Neji snapped out of his trance, and stared openmouthed at Sasuke, who smirked, saying, "I know you. But get her out of your mind. She's a pirate, and you're for the King. When we catch her, she will hang, and I don't want you all teary eyed when that happens." Neji's blank stare turned into a hard one, and he growled through his teeth.

"What about that pink haired girl?"

"She's different. We've been betrothed for years. When we catch the Bloody Blossoms, Sakura will marry me (whether she likes it or not) and the rest will hang. Even that pretty brunette weapons mistress." Neji sighed, and nodded. Even though Sasuke was his best friend, the conceded bastard was his captain, and he was to be obeyed. Neji silently vowed to not betray his captain and friend, even if it meant the death of his beautiful weapon girl.

**A/N: Yeah, another chapter, not my best….. sorry about that…heh….. Oh! And please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Emo.**

**Pairings: GaaSaku, ShikaTem, Saso(Fem!)Dei ItaDei NejiTen NaruHina InoChoji/InoKanky/InoKiba Past SasuSaku**

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Yup! PianoGirl's in the hizzhouse! UGH! SCHOOL! BAD! I ALREADY HAVE HOMEWORK!  
**

Ever since Deidara bonded with Sasori on the deck of the Akatsuki, the crew seemed to hit on her less. She suspected Sasori had a _man to man talk_ with each of his crew members, and scared them out of oblivion. All the crew except Itachi. He began with harmless touches and little comments; but it eventually grew into fully fledged groping and suggestive words. The strange part about it was that she didn't even mind that much. She was actually beginning to enjoy the attention she was getting from the dark haired pirate. Sometimes, Deidara would even strike up the nerve to flirt back. However, one thing did bother the blonde haired servant: the look Sasori would send her whenever she was with Itachi. A look of betrayal, maybe? She couldn't figure out what he was trying to say with his eyes. She tried brushing it off, but guilt would always overwhelm the girl every time she smiled at Itachi.

"Whew! Finally finished! Man, that was a long list of~ WHAT THE HELL?" Deidara stopped short at the sight of her room. It had been completely trashed. Her clothes were all ripped into shreds, her bed was completely destroyed, and her walls were dripping with something that looked suspiciously like blood. Not one to scream at a single frightening scene, the explosions expert carefully picked her way around all the debris towards her blood stained wall. Upon closer inspection, the 'blood' turned out to be red paint, and within all the splatters, so small that she wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't checked, written in the red paint, was the kanji for weasel.

"ITACHI!" Deidara screamed, waking up half the Akatsuki crew. She stormed into said weasel's cabin and stood with her hands on her hips. He showed no reaction to her bursting angrily into his cabin, merely looking up from the book that he was reading.

"Yes, Dei-Chan?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you 'Dei-Chan' me, you bastard, you trashed my room! What the hell did you do that for?"

Itachi just raised his eyebrows at her question. "Such language is unfitting for a lady." He smirked at the stunned look on her face.

"Wha-you-I-bastard-no~" her stammered reply was cut short when the elder Uchiha snapped his book shut.

"Aww, come on, Dei-Chan. My woman cannot have such a dirty mouth."

Deidara rolled her eyes.

"I'm not _your _woman, Itachi. I don't _belong _to anyone."

In a flash, Itachi had the blonde pinned to the wall in one smooth movement. One arm was resting on the wall above her head, his other tilting her chin up.

"Deidara." He said smoothly, "You are _mine_. I _own _you. Get it?" And with that, he crashed his lips onto hers. Deidara's eyes widened and she thrashed around for a moment, trying to get out of his grasp. No use. He had her pinned, and he wasn't planning to move anytime soon.

'Oh, no! What do I do? I-I can't do this! He-he's…..what…..so…..soft…." Deidara thought as she melted into the kiss. Itachi removed his forearm from the wall to run it roughly over her curves. She gasped lightly into the kiss when his hand wandered up her shirt and grasped her breast. He took this as opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, and as he began to slip her shirt over her head, a loud bang interrupted their make out.

"Oy, Itachi! I need you…too…" Sasori's yell trailed off as he marveled at the scene before him. "Oh…..sorry…..didn't mean…to…interrupt." He said through clenched teeth. He shot a look at Deidara, and she lowered her head in shame. She couldn't stand those eyes. The eyes filled with hurt, betrayal, and something she couldn't place. Sasori swept out of the cabin, slamming the door on the way out. Itachi smirked at Deidara.

"Shall we continue?"

"I don't know…." Itachi gave her a cold look, before tackling her to the ground, kissing her furiously. She tried to fight him off, but her body couldn't resist the feeling the Uchiha gave her. She kissed him back, and felt him smirk into the kiss. "Thought so."

Her body gave into his demands, but her mind couldn't get the picture of Sasori's hurt eyes out of her head. Sasori….

_With the Blossoms_

"Comfy?"

"Hn."

"Hungry?"

"Hn."

"Do you need anything?"

"Cut the crap, Captain Haruno. I know what you want."

"But you won't tell me, will you?"

"Not unless you tell me something."

"What?"

"Is my sister on this ship?"

Sakura's eyes widened at his question. Did he know?

**Relax, dear. He probably just was wondering where she was, and asks that question to everyone!**

'Who are you?'

**Your inner!**

'Damn, I thought I got rid of you a long time ago.'

**Nope! You were being boring, so I left for a while!**

'Damn.'

**By the way, you might wanna get back to your interrogation; Hottie's looking at us weird.**

'Crap.'

She turned to Gaara, who looked questioningly at her. She shook her head, and answered his question.

"No."

"I know she is."

'Crap.'

"She's not."

"She is."

**Shit**

"She's not."

"Okay, let's try a different approach. If you sleep with me…."

"No."

Gaara smirked. "Most girls would die to be in your position right now. I'll even let you top."

"No. Now tell me where the Akatsuki are headed."

"No. Why not?"

"Tell me, _Gaara_, do you know _why_ my crew is girls only?"

"Because you're gay?"

"**No!** Because I can't fall in love."

"What does that have to do with sleeping with me?"

"I fall in love easily, and you're hot."

"Why not?"

Sakura sighed. "Because I'm engaged. It was an arranged marriage."

_Flashback_

"Mommy, mommy!" A seven year old Sakura ran to her mother, who at the moment was in a _very important meeting._ Her mother looked at her and sighed.

"Sakura, didn't I tell you to clean up?"

"Sorry, mommy."

"No matter. Come along." Her mother led her to a couple of scary looking people.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. They are very important people."

Sakura nodded, and shyly bowed to the silent adults.

"Konichiwa. My name is Sakura Haruno. It is a pleasure to meet you." She squeaked out in her seven year old voice.

"They have a son your age!"

A dark haired boy stepped out from the shadows, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Your hair looks like a duck's butt!"

"SAKURA!" Her mother scolded.

"Sorry. My name is Sakura, what's yours?"

"Hn."

"_Sasuke._" The man spoke in a soft but firm voice.

"My name is Sasuke." He extended his hand.

Sakura blushed as she took and shook it.

_End Flashback_

"And I met Sasuke. I had a crush on him for 3 years. I might've even fallen in love with him."

"So what happened?"

"We got engaged."

_Flashback_

"WHAT?"

"Yes, dear, you'll be marrying Sasuke."

"No."

"What?"

"No. He's so cold to me!"

"But I thought you had a crush on the boy!"

"Yeah! But he hates me! I won't marry him! I _won't_!"

"You _will_. Sasuke has already agreed. The wedding is set for next week." Her mother said in a 'this is final' tone, and left.

Sakura sat on her bed and cried before streangthing her resolve. At midnight, she began packing her bags. At one, she jumped out her window.

"Goodbye." She whispered, and ran.

"Where are you going?"

"Sasuke!"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"You're leaving."

Sakura said nothing.

"You can't."

"Whose gonna stop me?"

"Me." He lunged for her, fully intending to knock her out, but a girl about thirteen years old stood in his way. She sent punch after punch at the younger boy until he was knocked out. She then turned to Sakura and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Temari."

_End Flashback_

"So she is on this ship."

**Shit! What do we do?**

"I just said she saved me. I never said she was here."

**Nice save…and wow is he HOT?**

Both pirates glared at each other, neither willing to break, neither willing to talk.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait! I hope you like this chapter, and please, PLEASE review! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE? Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Emo.**

**Pairings: GaaSaku, ShikaTem, Saso(Fem!)Dei ItaDei NejiTen NaruHina InoChoji/InoKanky/InoKiba Past SasuSaku**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the wait. But here's chapter seven! By the way, I just noticed that I made the characters too young in the flashback, so now they're all about 3 years older. I'm too lazy to go back and change it, though….. **

"Hmph. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. I barely even know you." Sakura turned her nose up at her prisoner.

Gaara looked up and smirked at the frustrated look that appeared on her face. He secretly really liked the way she looked when she was frustrated. However, the only response he gratified her with was a soft "Hn."

'_God,_ I hate that word. Sasuke used to say that all the time… Sasuke…"

**Cha! Would ya stop thinking about that dickwad? We have an extreme hottie here, and all you can think about is Sasuke?**

Sakura glared at the redhead before standing up to leave the cabin.

"Wait." His voice was soft. Not cocky and not rude. Just soft.

She spun around to be met with sea-foam eyes. For a second, she was memorized by them, green on green.

"What?"

Gaara stared at the rosette for a minute before saying, "I know Temari's on this ship."

"That again?"

"Look, I'm not going to tell my brother or… _father._" His voice seemed to strain when he mentioned his dad. "Just make sure she doesn't, y'know, die or anything."

Sakura gave him a little smile and placed her index finger on her chin.

"Y'know, Sabaku, you're different than I expected.

"How so?"

"All the Akatsuki are terrible flirts. They're rude, thoughtless, and loud. But you're different. You're all quiet and stuff."

**And he's got a sensitive side! HOT! CHA!**

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes but secretly agreed with her inner.

Gaara stared at the pinkette.

"Hn."

**You know, it's kinda hot when Hottie says it….**

"Well, Mr. Sabaku, I hope you enjoy your stay on the Bloody Blossom Ship. If you need anything, just give me or one of my crew members a call. Oh, and if you ever feel like telling me where the Akatsuki are taking Dei, don't hesitate to yell!"

Sakura offered him a smile and left.

"What a strange yet interesting woman…"

_Outside the cabin_

"You can all come out, now." Sakura said, staring hard at a rattling barrel.

One by one, the crew of the Bloody Blossom filed out of the tiny food container. Sakura's eyed widened as Temari got her foot stuck onto the edge of the barrel and fell over.

"Wha-how-you- How did you all fit in there?"

Ino smirked at her friend and was about to reply when TenTen interrupted.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL US THAT YOU WERE ENGAGED?"

Sakura gave a nervous little laugh and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I, uh….. I thought Temari would tell you? (yeah, that'll work…)

"Sakura, you asked me not to tell anyone about your engagement to Sasuke."

'Dammit'

"Well, uh, I….didn't tell you guys because I thought you would bring me back to him, and when we got to know each other I sorta forgot…"

"Oh…. Okay….."

"Well, we need more supplies, so… ONWARDS TO KOHANA!"

As her crew sped towards their stations and jerked the ship to the correct direction, Sakura mentally sighed in relief.

'Sorry, girls, I cant tell you the truth right now. I'll tell you when Sasuke's dead. I'm so sorry."

_With the Akatsuki_

"Sasori no Danna!"

"Hn."

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Hn."

"Can I borrow a sword?"

"Hn."

"I need a tampon."

"Hn."

"Naruto's drunk again."

"Hn."

"I'm pregnant with Itachi's child."

"WHAA?"

"Yeah, that got a reaction out of you. What's up?"

"Hn. Nothing."

"Don't 'hn' me, you've been ignoring me ever since Itachi-sama and I got together! What's up?"

Sasori glanced at the blonde explosive expert, but granted her no response.

"Please, Sasori, just talk to me."

Sasori just stared off into the distance.

"Please, Danna; just tell me what's wrong!"

"What's wrong? Itachi practically raped you, and you're just sitting there in your-your- _maid's outfit_! Do you not think I might just feel a little …jealous….." The last part came out as a mumble, but Deidara heard it anyways.

"Jealous?"

"Umm….yeah… I…uh…mean that…..uh…..you….I…..uh… hmph. I don't need to explain myself to a whore like you." Sasori turned away from the blonde.

"A _whore_?"

"Yeah! You're sleeping with Itachi, but you're going around _flirting_ with all the other crew members!"

"_Flirting_? You think I _want_ all that attention?"

"Well, you're always going around looking all…cute and….vunerable! Don't you know that turns guys on?"

"I'm not a guy, Sasori. I don't know all these things." Deidara stomped her foot and spun around. "Well, a big, bad captian like yourself wouldn't want to be seen with a _whore_ like me." She stormed off.

"Whoa! What was that about?" Naruto placed a hand on the redhead captain's shoulder.

"Hn, Nothing."

"Well, when are we gonna see those Blossoms again? I think that black haired girl was hot! Believe it!"

Sasori rolled his eyes at the ramen loving blonde and shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

_With Deidara_

"God, stupid, cocky, no good…." She mumbled to herself.

"Who are you talking about?"

Deidara jumped. "Oh, Itachi, honey, you shouldn't scare me like that!"

"Who are you talking about?" He glided to the blonde, and licked her neck.

"Not today."

"_What_?" Itachi's voice softened dangerously.

"I-I mean,…. I'm not in the mood right now…"

Itachi's red eyes narrowed at the comment.

"Your not in _the mood_?"

Deidara saw dangerous waters and quickly backed down. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I-I ment, later, okay?"

"No. I want you _now._" He wrapped his arms around her waist and began dragging her into his cabin,

"Stop. Please. Not now."

Itachi ignored her pleas for release and proceded to push her down onto the bed.

"ITACHI! Get your ass out here right now, we're headed for Kohana for supplies."

Itachi looked up and growled at his captain's voice. However, he did get off of the explosives fanatic and walked out of his cabin.

"Saved by the bell." Deidara sighed as soon as Itachi left the cabin.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! And for the crappy chapter! I'm just so stressed out with school and junk! No… no excuses! I'm so sorry! *Cries anime tears* WAAHHHH! Well, anyways, please review, if you think I deserve it…. **

**P.S. Thanks for reading…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Emo.**

**Pairings: GaaSaku, ShikaTem, Saso(Fem!)Dei ItaDei NejiTen NaruHina InoChoji/InoKanky/InoKiba Past SasuSaku**

**HI! I'm back! I am reeeeally hyper right now cuz I had lots of sugar! And I was adopted by two juniors and a sophomore! My nii-san says that if I ever get a boyfriend, he will shoot him…. LOL! Aaaaannnnnnnyyyyyyways, ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

Deidara thrashed around in an uneasy sleep, unknowingly being watched by her black haired sex buddy. She was still sleeping in Itachi's bed, her sheets still in shreds. Itachi said he'd fix them, but Deidara had a nagging suspicion that they were at the bottom of the ocean at the moment.

"Itachi-san…Sasori-no-Danna…don't….know….who…" she mumbled as she tangled herself into Itachi's arms.

Itachi's blood red eyes narrowed dangerously, "Sasori-no-_Danna_?"

_Deidara's dream_

_Deidara looked down at herself and hissed. Someone had, yet again, redressed her without permission. She was wearing a large, floofy black dress. Red clouds adorned the skirt, which blossomed out from her waist. The hemline curled up into her shoulder straps, which crisscrossed in the back. The confused girl raised her head, analyzing her surroundings, tensed up as if waiting to be attacked; nut, to her surprise, everyone on the Akatsuki ship seemed to be…..partying…. with the Bloody Blossoms. Out of nowhere, a band that consisted of Zetsu, Kisame, and a fat guy began playing a slow and soft melody. She looked around again, and saw TenTen and Ino at the food table, Gaara and Sakura dancing, Temari attempting to pull a sleepy Shikamaru onto the dance floor, and a very scared and red Hinata being assaulted by Naruto and his obnoxiousness. _

_ "May I have this dance?" _

_Deidara gave a small jump, and turned to the owner of the quiet yet rough voice._

_ "I-itachi-san?"_

_The man neither confirmed nor denied being her dark haired lover, but instead, grasped her hand and pulled her into his chest. She let out a small squeak of surprise, nut danced with him._

_ The couple twirled, spun, and dipped to the soft tune that Kisame was strumming onto the guitar. The man who resembled Itachi stared into her eyes, blood red meeting bright blue. He suddenly looked away from her, over her shoulder, and immediately, his hands began to tighten on her waist._

_ "I-itachi-san! Please let go! You're hurting me!"_

_The man ignored her soft cried for release and continued to spin her around. Suddenly, a gentle hand was placed on Itachi's shoulder, effectively stopping the abusive dance._

_ "Can I cut in?" _

_Deidara's dark haired partner glared at the air for a second before loosening his hands. As soon as she was out of his grasp, another pair of hands replaced his. She looked up to be met with blazing red hair._

_ "S-sasori-no-Danna?"_

_ "Hn."_

_Sasori's look alike spun her more gently that Itachi's had. His hands guided her through the steps, and for some reason, Deidara felt much more comfortable with him that Itachi. After a while, she rested her head on his toned chest. All too soon, the soft music stopped, and the red-head stepped back. He said nothing, only bowed and kissed her hand, before walking away. _

_ "Wait!" She called out to him, her face a bright red. She began running towards him, but a pair of familiar hands held her back. She spun around, ready to yell at the person to let her go, but immediately froze when she saw black and red._

_ "Itachi-san!"_

_She frantically looked back and forth between the captain and weasel, unsure if she should stay in Itachi's arms or run to Sasori's._

_End_

Deidara woke up with a start. Cold sweat ran down her face as she recalled the dream she had.

"Kami, pull it together, Dei! It was just a dream. Not even a scary ream! Just a stupid dream." She lowered her hands from her face and squeaked when she felt a warm, breathing object. She leaned down to examine it, and gave a sigh of relief. It was only Itachi.

Deidara allowed herself a small smile. The first one since her fight with Sasori a week ago. She leaned over and lightly kissed his forehead. Her light, nimble fingers traced the stress lined that ran deeply from his eyes along his nose.

"Itachi-san."

Suddenly, Itachi's face began to morph. His long, obsidian hair shortened and brightened until it was a messy, bright red. His severe face changed into one much more boyish and carefree.

"S-sasori-no-Danna?"

Deidara closed her eyes and shook her head, and when she opened them, Sasori was gone, and Itachi continued in his peaceful slumber.

_With the Blossoms_

"Can I steer?"

"No."

"Can I navigate?"

"No."

"Can I cook?"

"No."

"Can I catch the fish?"

"No."

"Can I swb the decks?"

"No."

"Are you listening to me?"

"No."

Gaara scowled in frustration. He had been the _Bloody Blossom_'s 'prisoner' for a week, and though his living conditions were suitable, and the food wasn't bad, he was _bored._ It didn't help that all of the crew members, except for Sakura and his sister, completely ignored him, only shooting him dirty looks when they thought he wasn't looking.

**This is boring. Can we kill them, now?**

'Hey, you're back! I thought I got rid of you when I joined the Akatsuki!'

**Nope! Things got boring, so I left.**

'To where?'

**China! Pike's Peak is so pretty! ^.^**

'Baka. Pike's Peak is in America.'

**Oh…well…Can we kill something now?**

'No.'

**Can I bite something?**

'No.'

**Can I beat something within an inch of death?**

'No.'

**Can I just beat something up?**

'No.'

**Are you even listening to me?**

'No.'

**WTF? You goddamn good for nothing human! I should kill you on the spot! You….you….. BAKA! Why, I outta…..I outta….. I…WOW! Who is **_**that**_**?**

'Baka. That's my sister.'

**No, not her, the one next to her! She's hot!**

'She's no one. Just the captain of the ship.'

_**Just **_**the captain, huh?**

'Yes, Shukaku, _just _the captain.'

**You **_**like **_**her, don't you?**

'N-no!'

**Suure, and Temari doesn't like Shikamaru.**

'Whaaaa? My sister _likes_ that lazy ass?'

**Hmmmmm…**

Shukaku left Gaara alone then, fuming and bluching.

"Yo, Sabaku!"

"Hn?"

Sakura sighed. Even after a week of her and Temari, Gaara still remained as stotic as ever. After she left Gaara's cabin, Temari ran in, eager to see her missing little brother. The two spent hours catching up and just talking.

"We'll be arriving in Konaha, soon."

"And?"

"Do you want to walk around?"

"You're not afraid that I'll run away?"

"Are you a coward? But no, because I'll be with you at all times."

"Oh….okay."

A few hours later, the _Bloody Blossom _pulled up next to a giant ship. The crew immediately filed off to find supplies, and Sakura and Gaara strolled leisurely off the ship. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see another flash of red, and in two seconds flat, she hat her at the man's throat.

"Sakura." He greeted pleasantly, not caring if she could kill him at any given moment.

"Sasori." She hissed back, "Where's Dei?"

**A/N: Well, there you go! Next chapter! YAYNESS! LOL I had sugar! Thank's for reading, and please review! ^.^ I hope I didn't make Gaara too OOC….**

**P.S., I know Shukaku's OOC, but I felt like making him a semi spaz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Emo.**

**Pairings: GaaSaku, ShikaTem, Saso(Fem!)Dei ItaDei NejiTen NaruHina InoChoji/InoKanky/InoKiba Past SasuSaku**

**A/N: Ohmigod I am so so so so so sorry about waiting so long to update! There was all this homework and drama and I got a boyfriend and my bio teacher's a bitch…. Aaaanyways…. Here's the next chapter**

Sasori merely smirked and lightly pushed the glinting blade away from his exposed throat.

"Ah, Gaara, I see you're alive and well. How have you been?"

Gaara glared at his older cousin and angrily opened his mouth to retort. However, before he could so much as breathe, Sakura hissed, "Cut the crap, Sasori, where's Deidara?"

The red headed captain's smirk widened and he gestured to his ship.

"If you can find her, we'll give her back."

The pinkette growled at the older man and pushed past him.

"Watch yourself, _onii-san_."

Gaara, who had been looking back and forth between the two, stared at his older cousin. "Onii-san?"

_With Sakura_

"Deidara? Dei? Dei? Come on! Give me a scream or something!"

Sakura ran frantically from cabin to cabin, tying to locate her kidnapped friend. She skidded to a stop when she heard loud screams coming from the direction she had just run from. She spun around and sprinted towards the sound.

"DEI!"

She followed the clear sound to a cabin with the name _Itachi_ neatly scratched into the door.

"I-ita~chi sa~an!"

"_San?_"

_Scream_

"W-why? A~ah! St-stop, Plea~ase!"

"You were talking in your sleep last night, _dear."_

_Scream_

"Sasori-no-_Danna_?"

_Scream_

"Do you want to _tell_ me something, Dei?

_Scream_

"Well?"

"I-itachi- no- danna…"

"What was that?"

"I-itach-"

Sakura had heard enough. She kicked down the door separating her and her long time friend, momentarily forgetting about the doorknob, and stumbled into the sick scene.

Deidara lay on the bed, naked, arms spread, and face contorted in pain and pleasure. A black haired man lay on top of her, equally exposed, his pants pulled down to his ankles. At the moment, his blood red eyes were hard, glaring at the pink haired captain.

"What do you want?"

She ignored the glaring man and rushed over to her naked friend.

"Dei!"

She shrugged off her captain's coat, leaving her in only a skin tight t shirt, shoved the man off her crewmate, and wrapped the shaking girl up. She shot a glare at Itachi, who was pulling his pants up, and rushed the traumatized girl out of the cabin and off the Akatsuki ship.

As she passed by the talking red-heads, both immediately shut up and turned toward the two girls.

"Dei!"

"Haruno."

Sakura ignored both of them and guided Deidara to her ship.

_With Hinata_

Hinata walked through the streets, eyes darting around, not quite trusting anyone, clutching her goods to her chest. She never liked coming to Konaha. There were too many men. Too many perverts, and too many-

"Th-thief!" She shouted as a chubby man barreled into her and snatched away all the food she had just bought. She ran after him, but the thief had the advantage of knowing the streets of Konaha and quickly escaped the quiet girl's wrath. Hinata sank down to her knees. Those were the only provisions they had for a month! The crew hadn't gone on a raid for a while and they were running low on cash.

"D-damn,"

"Wow. I didn't know you cussed! Believe it!"

Hinata jumped up at the sound of the familiar voice and sprang into a battle position.

"Hey! No need to get defensive! I was just trying to make conversation, Dattebayo!"

She stared at him, and nodded. However, she did not relax.

Naruto awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Soo, what are you so upset about?"

Hinata dropped her hands to her side and sighed. She explained everything to Naruto, not knowing why, and drooped her head.

"I am such a failure. I can't fight, I can't heal, and I can't even get freaking groceries! My father was right." And she promptly fell to the ground, crying.

"Whoa! You're not a failure? Umm… the only reason I beat you was because I was born to fight. Umm… don't worry, well get those supplies back?"

Naruto awkwardly patted Hinata's back, as he didn't know what to do.

Hinata blushed a bright red at the slight contact and fainted on the spot.

"Oh, no! She's gone and fainted! What do I do, what do I do!"

_With Sakura and Deidara_

"Dei, Dei, calm down and tell me what happened." Sakura commended.

Deidara, now dressed, explained everything to her captain, occasionally interrupting her stories with hiccups.

"And the worst part is, I don't even know if I'm in love with Itachi-san or Sasori-no-Danna!" she wailed.

Sakura, who remained silent throughout the whole story, opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by none other than the famous red-head himself, Sasori.

"Yo. Our ship is wreaked, can we stay on yours until it's fixed?

**Well…that's all for now…. Again, sorry for the wait, and hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to put more pairings into it. Does anyone know who the thief was? Please try and guess. And please review. Thankies! ^.^**


End file.
